Distance Promise
by kiba kai
Summary: When the war over, Wufei still think about Meiran.. Duo know this but he want to confess his feeling anyway.. will they find their love? (shounen ai, 5xM, 2x5)


Distance Promise : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : Mx5, 2+5   
Rating : PG-13   
Warning : Shounen Ai, slight Angst, Death   
Explanation : conversation in "--", thinking in '--', flashback in ##--## 

===============================================================   
-Distance Promise-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

##Begin Flashback## 

L5 colony. The thick grey smoke was everywhere, the flames were burning brightly in the artificial sky and raining back down on the Chinese style community. The people below were shouting and screaming for help. The thunder-like sound filled the sky and the uncountable amount of Mobile Suits appeared from the dark clouds. 

Chang Residence : 

"Where is Meiran?!" shouted the young scholar in white. 

"I'm not sure, but someone saw her run by the hangar!" 

The young scholar knew that the girl he was looking for must be in the Mobile Suit of the L5 protection force. He tried to send a contact. 

"Meiran! Can you hear me?! Come back! How can the girl like you fight against them?!" 

"Shut your mouth, you bookworm! If I won't do it, then who will?! You? I Will Not hide from the enemy like you!" 

Deep in his mind, he hated war and disagreed with the idea of 'peace from war' but this was serious situation; he had no choice. "Hold off the offence and wait for me Meiran!" 

The young scholar ran with all his might to reach the Mobile Suit 'Shenlong', but it was too late. He saw his wife as she was shot down before his eyes. He was shocked, but his anger drove his body. He and his superior Mobile Suit destroyed more than half of the whole troop. In the end, when the sound of the fighting faded, he returned to her at the flower field... 

"Meiran, God...I told you..." the scholar held her bloody body close to his. 

"Wu...fei.... I told you, too. You were strong... look at these small people, they need your strength...help them..." 

"Meiran, don't say things like that..." 

She managed a small smile for him and used her bloodstained hand to brush his hair off his face. "Like what?" 

"Like...you're going to leave me..." 

"Wufei...we both know I will..." 

"No!" 

"Wufei...don't blame yourself...you did all you could" 

"Meiran! Meiran.. stop." 

"Promise me Wufei...please...treasure your life...and don't die like me..." 

"Don't go! I haven't prove myself worthy of being your husband...I..." 

And she said something that he couldn't hear(*)...she gave him her last smile and her last breath in his arms. 

The scholar had lost everything; his home, his lover and the innocence of his world. 

All of it was the result of a maddened situation...but it had created one thing; the young pilot who would devote his life to the flame of revenge... 

##End Flashback## 

Chang Wufei; the stoic Gundam Pilot was celebrating his 'victory' alone among the crowd of Drunken Arabians. He wished he would disappeared from this place, because this was the place for those happy people who newly acquired their first moment of peace and freedom. 

Peace and freedom? 

Where had they come from...partially it came from his own hands. He was the one who had killed Treize Krushenada; the leader of the United World Nation who had started this war...but he didn't feel like he was the winner. After Meiran died, he vowed to her dead body that he would avenge her. He would bring justice to the world and colonies for her and right now he had achieved it but... 

He was still lost...he still felt empty... 

Seemed like he was chasing her shadow everwhere but faced only the darkness. He realized that he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to win...he just wanted her back. 

Was there something he hadn't done...? 

Was there someone who could help him from this pit of darkness..? 

He took another sip of whiskey and left the bar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked to the bar just as Wufei left...he found no one there but the generous bartender who asked if he wanted a drink. 

"Yes, please." He replied. Even though he was still a kid, no one would have attempted to arrest him in a blissful time like this. 

Duo was thinking about the past; their missions, their time together, and their friendship. He was wondering what his comrades would do after this war ended 

"Are you Duo Maxwell?" The question from bartender startling him. 

"Yes." 

"So, you're a friend of master Quatre, and the Gundam Pilot, too?" 

"That's right." 

"Thanks to you, we now have the peace we all longed for. We owe you our lives." 

Duo made a small smile and said, "Don't bother thanking us, we just did our job. I also longed for the peace, like everybody else." 

"Oh, that Chinese guy that just left, is he one of you too?" 

"Wufei? Is he here?" 

"Yes, I think he went to the balcony." 

Duo gave him a charming broad smile and left the bar with the shot glass. He went through the crowd of dancing men and stopped in front of the glass balcony door. He saw the arrogant Chinese pilot that was drinking alone outside. 

At least he wasn't the only one who felt lonely tonight... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He knocked a little in order to make Wufei know his presence. Wufei turned back and saw Duo...he was smiling and walked to him. 

"What do you want Maxwell? I want to be alone." Wufei said with out thinking. 

"What a welcome greeting to your comrade. I thought you might want the company." Duo could expcet this kind of reply from Wufei. 

"I don't. Leave." 

"Wufei. you know, you should change that attitude. The war is over and there is no need to act like a damn soldier all the time. At least loosen up a bit, ok?" 

Wufei began to get frustrated. How dare the baka critize his attitude. "I like what I am, if you want someone to loosen up around you, tell that to Yuy and leave me alone, please!" 

Duo grined "Come on, Wufei; let's dance." He totally ignored Wufei's temper and dragged him inside. 

"No! Maxwell, let go of me." 'Damn booze!' He thought as he lost his strength to free himself from Duo's grip. 

It was a slow dance when they arrived at the center of the floor. Duo grabbed Wufei's hands, placing one on his waist and holding the other. Wufei still wasn't in mood for doing something other than drink; so he said, "I hate dancing, and I hate being here. Maxwell, for God's sake, leave me be." 

"No way, Wufei. You have to relax. Just close you eyes and let your heavy thoughts pass away. At least try it, ok?" 

There was no way Duo would let him go, like he said. Duo always got what he wanted. He sighed in frustration and let Duo guide him. 

Duo, satisfied with his success, moved closer to Wufei and began to lead the slowdance. Wufei saw the expression on Duo's face and in those violet eyes... they were on him... and he felt... nervous. He turned his head in another direction. He looked at the bar, he saw Rashid coming down the stairs, he saw other couples; some were talking... some were kissing... he saw everything around him but refused to looked at those violet eyes... 

"Wufei." Duo called him and Wufei was startled, he didn't realized that Duo's face was so close. 

"What?" 

"Are you thinking about something? You can tell me." 

"It's nothing." 

Duo laughed, "I knew you would say that. You're too much like Heero." 

'Yuy? My attitude is that bad?' He thought. 

"Hey, but recently he told me about his past, that Dr. J and the feelings about this little,innocent girl he killed." 

Wufei didn't said a word... 'Yuy.' 

Duo continued "You know, he even smiles sometimes." 

'Yuy again.' He frowned. He didn't know what made him angry... angry? Yes, he was angry. He quitted the dance and retreated to the balcony. Duo followed him and caught his white sleeve. 

"Wufei, are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Then, why did you walk away?" 

"...I don't know. I don't feel like it." 

"What is it that you don't like? Dancing? Me? Or when I talked about Heero?" Duo looked at him and smiled teasingly. 

"It's not like that. Would you mind talking about other things.?" Wufei turned his face away, he was trying to hide his nervousness... nervous? Was he nervous because of Duo? 

"Let me tell you something Wufei. You're afraid..." 

"Afraid? I not afraid of anything." His hands gripped the balcony tight. 'What is he trying to say?', he thought to himself. 

"No, You're wrong." 

"So, tell me, 'Maxwell the Genious'," Wufei moved to sit on the marble balcony and continued "What am I afraid of?" 

Duo picked up the half-glass of whiskey that Wufei had nearby, took a drink and walked closer to him. Gracefully, he reached out his hand to touch Wufei's cheek and said lightly, "...Falling in love." 

At that moment, Wufei's heartbeat was racing fast. He could feel the warm breath of Duo on his sensitive skin, 'Duo...' he called that name only in his mind. The control he had over himself was cut off just this moment, when Duo caressed his cheek with his soft hand. 

"I need to know all about you...Wufei" He whispered softly, hoping that Wufei would not runaway this time. 

"Duo..." Wufei's soft tone on his first name marked his consent but there was something more... 

"Wufei... don't be afraid. I won't disappear. I... I know about your wife, Meiran. I..." 

Wufei was waken to his sanity at that name, it was the name of his cruel past that he wished he could forget. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He didn't want to lose someone he loved again, once was enough... Love and losing those he loved. Duo was right; he was afraid. He made up his mind and tried to suppressed the feeling from Duo's touch. 

Knowing this would happened, Duo held him tight, "Wufei, you have to listen. I can't stand seeing you haunted by the past anymore. It was... it was just the matter of a mistake. You have to forget it and look ahead." 

Wufei didn't say a thing. There were so many things in his mind including his feelings for Duo and the promise to his dead wife that he was bound by. They were all mixed together. 

"Please, Wufei just give me one chance..." Duo released his embrace and looked deep into those black eyes... he was drowning... 

~Wu..fei..~ 

Wufei still couldn't find his voice... he must admitted that there were some feelings that had come over him since he first met Duo. He was attracted to this cheerful, braided pilot... he was full of life and spirit. Duo reminded him so much of Meiran. He used to ask himself how long he could bare these feelings. But how could he forget her... 

~Wufei... don't blame yourself... you did all you could~ 

But... maybe it was time. 

Duo held his breath and waited for his answer. A minute seemed like an hour, that the answer would never come. He turned to look inside the house. The party was...great... full of life and they all could forget their pain... but looking at himself, this wasn't his place. At least, not tonight. He shook his head a little and looked at Wufei again. He still kept his silence... it was hopeless. Then, he said "Alright, I'm sorry." and walked back to the group of joyful people... 

"Will you make me a promise?" Wufei's voice broke the silence before he reached the balcony door.. 

~Promise me Wufei.. please.. treasure your life.. and don't die like me..~ 

"Wufei.." Duo called out, almost not believing his ears. 

"Promise me that you will not give up living no matter what, you will not sacrifice yourself for me and...that you will not leave me behind." Wufei raised his head to meet Duo, one of his hands tried to cover his tears and the trace of his pain. 

Duo saw Wufei's expression and understood how hard it was for him to say all the words to him. Duo walked to him, place his hands on Wufei shoulder and his damp cheek. 

"I promise, Wufei... I promise." 

~..I'm proud that I was once loved by you..~(*) 

fin~ 

=============================================================== 

Kai: hea' hea' somebody help me to get away from 2+5.. I loved them too much ^^'. Anyway, hope you like it (*^_^*) and for the title, it's from one of Xenogear's love theme 'Distance Promise' and in full song version called "Two Small of Pieces', have you ever heard of it? 

Edited by : Becky Chan~


End file.
